


【lukard】Night of Mile High Club

by zyc940310



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※接电影※大家可以去百度一下“Mile High Club”，第一条就对其含义有所解释※欧欧西





	【lukard】Night of Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> ※接电影  
※大家可以去百度一下“Mile High Club”，第一条就对其含义有所解释  
※欧欧西

房门被敲响的时候，Deckard正裹着浴袍从湿漉漉的浴室里出来。  
将随意抹了把脸的毛巾搭上浴巾架，前上尉耷拉着拖鞋去开门时心情有些糟。  
最好是Hattie，他想，这么晚来打扰我，如果是其他任何人…  
“嘿。”门外的大个子脑门与门框齐高，手里捏着一瓶香槟和两只空杯，白牙闪得Deckard眼睛疼，“来一杯吗？”  
多亏了英国男人骨子里的绅士修养，Deckard觉得这是阻止他把门板砸在Luke鼻子上的主要因素。

任务完成得彻底。病毒被安全夺回，Hattie安然无恙，Brixton葬身大海。空军中将名不虚传神通广大，搞来一架豪华专机把他们从萨摩亚接回去。过得去，Deckard站在独属自己的房间前撇嘴，勉强能住。  
Luke这块过分发达的肌肉在某些时候的确能和自己想到一块儿去，Deckard不得不承认，他确实打算在浴后喝杯红酒放松来着。  
但绝不是和这个小脑萎缩的大块头一起。  
Luke大摇大摆走进来的做派全然没把自己当外人。他熟稔地落座桌边，拔掉瓶塞，往高脚杯里满上大半清澄液体。  
“站在那里等我扶你坐下吗公主？”  
Deckard抿抿薄唇，合上房门时狠狠翻了个白眼。

酒杯递给Deckard，Luke与他轻轻碰了个杯：“为拯救世界，又一次。”  
Deckard没说话，杯沿举至唇边。Luke倒是豪爽，整杯香槟被他仰头一饮而尽。  
间谍先生毫不掩饰面上的嫌弃：他蹙着眉，鼻尖微皱，日常绷成直线的嘴唇带着些不自然的弧度——向下的、不赞同的，连带着嘴角一起，甚至忘了收起不常露出来的半截白牙。  
果然不能对头脑简单的人抱太多希望，Deckard喉结滚动，抿下一小口酒。好好的香槟，就被他这么糟蹋了。  
Luke瞟了酒友一眼，不在意地给自己续上：“别用那种眼神看我，这是我暂时能在飞机上找到的唯一一瓶酒。我知道香槟不是这么喝的——但它也能用来庆祝不是吗？”再次举杯，Luke又自顾自与Deckard重重碰了个杯，后者甚至怀疑自己杯子会碎，“这一杯，为Hattie！”他咕咚一口咽下杯中所有液体，长舒口气打了个嗝，“她真的很棒，你的妹妹，我从没见过这么优秀的女性！”

啪！二指捏着杯脚，Deckard几乎是用磕把空杯搁在桌面上：“别以为我不知道你在动什么歪脑筋。”给自己倒上满满一杯酒，前上尉一口闷的架势比起特工先生只强不弱，“离我妹妹远点儿，Hobbs！”  
一时间，Luke罕见地并未当即用尖酸刻薄的措辞反驳他。Deckard原本就距离不远，此刻他肘撑桌面、身体前倾，一副压迫感十足的威胁姿态；可Luke的注意力却与这无关，Deckard离他太近了，以至于微微低头就能将那大敞的领口下隐藏不严的风景一览无余。  
嗓子忽然有些干，Luke移开视线，给自己满上第三杯酒，不忘连同Deckard的一起。  
间谍先生还在对自家亲妹被盯上的可能耿耿于怀。Luke不知自己是否喝太快，他眼中Deckard一贯苍白的脸颊居然透着些粉红。  
“别以为我不知道，大战那天傍晚你和她一起出去了。”Luke不还嘴，Deckard便愈发来劲，“你想让我们Shaw家小公主怀孕！做梦吧你这个头脑简单四肢发达的肌肉怪物！有我在，你休想再碰Hattie一根头发！”  
有什么不对劲，Luke迷迷糊糊地想。是飞机遇到气流？还是香槟酒劲太大？连带着他的思维都不受控制地脱离大脑掌控，嘴巴在他反应过来之前说出了根本没过脑子的话：“你说的对，我确实想让Shaw家公主怀孕。”

Luke光溜溜的后脑勺砸在地毯上发出咚的一声闷响。他有些头疼，不光是肉体方面，精神方面更甚——Deckard揪着他的领子将他扑倒在地，正双腿大张骑在他腰上。  
更要命的是，他的浴衣下是真空的。  
Deckard拳头高扬，对准Luke的下巴全力挥出，被后者捏着手腕轻松制服。  
前上尉抽了抽手臂挣脱不能，他恶狠狠地瞪大双眼，大腿施力直起上身准备上腿。  
“我确实想让Shaw家公主怀孕，”Luke便在此刻开口，不早不晚，时机刚好，“但不是小公主，是大公主。”

时间几乎静止在这一刻。Luke躺在地上，坦然接受Deckard探究的瞪视；大抵是因为酒，后者晕晕乎乎的，很花了一段时间才似乎搞明白前者这句话的真实含义。  
放下高举的拳，Deckard将手撑在Luke头侧，摆出上位者居高临下的蔑态：“躺在这里，是不是因为你的小背心勒得太紧导致大脑供血不足连自己的座位都找不到？”他垂下韧性极强的颈，缓缓凑近Luke的脸，“不如我来帮帮你——F1？F2？”嘴唇凑近Luke耳廓，Deckard刻意压低他暗哑的声线，同时晃动腰部用浑圆挺翘的屁股暗示性极强地磨蹭那早就顶着他的硬挺，“Or, F me？”

天旋地转只在一瞬，Deckard被Luke按着脖子压在身下。他嘴角噙笑，眼尾弯弯的纹路里满藏得逞的狡黠。  
像一只猫，Luke不合时宜地联想。  
他扣着Deckard线条凌厉的下颌，俯身凶狠地吻了上去。英国男人被他撞得吃痛——这美国肌肉压根不是个合格的接吻者，瞬间尝到血腥味的Deckard甚至怀疑门牙都快被他磕下来。  
与Deckard偏低的体温不同，Luke的手掌粗糙、宽厚且温暖。它没有解开系着浴衣的腰带，而是从在混乱中大开的下摆探了进去。和Deckard布满胡须的脸不一样，他的大腿意外的光滑。过佳的触感使Luke没忍住加重些抚摸的力度，五指按过紧实的腿部肌肉，在白皙的皮肤上留下道道红痕。掌跟触及腹股沟，Deckard勾着Luke的脖子与之接吻，泄出一丝难耐的鼻音。他抬起腰，给Luke腾了点位置，特工的手便顺理成章地兜住间谍的屁股。

和他的个头一样，Deckard的屁股也很小巧。Luke其实老早就注意到Deckard的屁股比一般人格外挺翘，他爱穿定制西装，更能将臀部曲线勾勒得淋漓尽致。所以他那么爱拿Deckard的屁股开涮，每次斗嘴不变着花样口头折腾一下那只小屁股都不舒心。  
忙着和Deckard啃嘴巴，Luke暂且挪不开眼好好欣赏一下掌心触感细腻的肉团。他的大手几乎将Deckard半边臀瓣罩了个满。吸吮前上尉的舌头时特工分心想，这屁股真乃人间绝物，简直太他妈合自己的手——光滑细腻，触感如丝；浑圆饱满，形状完美；肉感十足，不肥不瘪。  
简直，卓越。  
对这屁股爱不释手，Luke将其搓圆揉扁，放开力气把它蹂躏成各种形状。Deckard倒并非不乐意，只嫌他动作太慢，干脆抬起两条比例修长线条流畅的腿搭上Luke后腰，小腿慵懒地磨蹭，示意他加快进程。

Luke心领神会，暗笑堂堂Deckard Shaw也有等不及的时候。他领命，指尖顺着Deckard的臀缝往上滑，绕过节节脊柱，游离至其前胸。  
前上尉的身材虽不如自己这般傲人，但也是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的典型，Luke揉搓着手心健硕紧致的胸肌如是想。胸部似乎是Deckard的敏感区，他松开Luke的唇，弓起身体将胸口往Luke掌心送，同时高扬下巴，不再执着于隐藏嘴边溢出的阵阵呻吟。  
Luke从未见过这样的Deckard，这般放肆、纵情、毫无顾忌的模样。他下身硬得发痛，偏偏Deckard还在毫无知觉地火上浇油——Luke曾对Deckard说过讨厌他的声音，尤其讨厌他独具特色的浓重鼻音——现在看来都是胡扯。不仅不讨厌，Deckard猫吟似的轻哼几乎全在鼻腔共鸣，一次次唤进Luke最不设防的心窝。该死，特工咬牙，不能再让他出声，否则他会控制不住变身人形装甲机，重型，附带打桩功能。  
仅存的理智告诉他循序渐进，惹毛Shaw的结果只有被捅后门，物理意义上。  
于是他抽出浴袍底下的手，覆上Deckard的嘴。  
事实证明他是正确的，给公主撸出来再借着精液扩张的过程，如果放任Deckard肆意出声，Luke百分之百会在他面前落下个早泄的臭名声。

尽管扩张充分，Luke的天赋异禀依旧和常人不是一个数量级。他扶着小兄弟将其对准那口一张一翕的粘稠小穴，俯下身拥紧Deckard：“我进来了。”  
“Deckard！我从Luke家顺走一瓶很嗨的酒找不到了，不知道你有没有见…我天爷噢！”几乎把眼珠瞪出来，Hattie忙不迭后退甩上了门，Luke能清清楚楚听见她远去的声音，“我的天呐我的眼睛！我做错了什么要给我看这种东西？妈妈！Owen！别挂电话听我说，我有一个天大的消息要告诉你们…”

终于把小兄弟送进温柔乡的Luke暂时没空假设Deckard那大佬妈妈和麻烦弟弟知道这件事后会作何反应——他正忙着抵御Deckard无时不刻向他散发的不自知诱惑。  
这是个挑战，难度系数不低于汽车头拉直升机。

总之，绝对，不能让Shaw认定他早泄。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> ①Sam：我就知道。  
Luke：知道什么？  
Sam：家庭树上空着的那片叶子应该写Deckard叔叔的名字。  
Luke（正在喝水）：噗！
> 
> ②Luke（擦水）：你…为什么？  
Sam：还记得我电话里告诉你的吗？争吵其实是一种调情。  
Luke：记得啊，怎么？  
Sam：你和Deckard叔叔不是见面就吵吗？
> 
> ③Deckard其实没觉得Luke长的丑。相反，每当看见Luke时，Deckard都认为上帝往自己眼睛里滴了一滴眼药水，而并非呕吐。  
和Luke一样，他可不愿意承认。


End file.
